Why did you forget me?
by Kira Krueger
Summary: Lydia was the first doll Tiffany cared for...before falling in love with Charles... Lydia tells her experiences with a young Tiffany...But then things fell apart...
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Lydia.

My first Child's play fan fiction...tell me what you think.

Lydia's Journal:

January 22nd 1974,

I can't complain, I was fortunate enough from the beginning to have owners who treated me like the person I was inside...a doll's body.

I' m almost seventy years old now, but Tiffany doesn't seem to care about that...

I remember the first time her Mom brought me here.

I had been in a yard sale for scaring one child who mistreated me.

The experience was traumatizing, not only mentally, but physically as well.

It also tried my patients too.

Tiffany's Mom bought me for a dollar.

It was kind of offensive actually,if I hadn't already promised to talk to adults.

On the car ride back to Tiffany's house I pondered my life.

It had been long and hard.

My Brother had sent my soul into this doll using some sort of magic I'd never heard of...

There wasn't much else I could remember...

Just then I was plucked out of the seat by my hair, but trial and error had taught me to remain quiet.

When I inclined my head (slightly) I saw the most beautiful little girl that possibly ever lived.

I hated choosing favorites...I loved all the children that kept me, but Tiffany was something else.

I flinched when I remembered my looks...

My skin was dirty and grimy, my hair was tangled and matted together in places, my simple cotton dress (the one I wore when I was changed) was in tatters...But Tiffany understood.

"Don't worry I'll fix you up!" Tiffany chimed smiling.

She then tucked me under her arm and bounced into the house I'd now call home...

Sorry it's so short I'm going to see how popular it is before continueing.


	2. Just a little TLC

Disclaimer: I only own Lydia.

January 22nd 1974,

Tiffany is an amazing child!

She's sweet and kind and creative...I love her so much already!

When she brought me in the house I expected to be played with immediately, but, no, Tiffany wanted to fix me up!

That was a very nice surprise.

Tiffany has some of the most intelligent conversations to be eight years old...

There's no way around it she is the perfect child, but even the most perfect child, I know, has a flaw or two.

It's just that they're like a glittering gemstone that's so fantastically shiny that you forget the flaws...

Anyway, Tiffany gave me a bath...and not just any bath...it...was...a..BUBBLE BATH!

I feel like a spoiled queen right now.

Then, she worked on my hair. What was once limp and lifeless is now curly and vibrant.

The last thing she did was dress me in a baby's christening gown similar to my old dress, which she's getting her Mom, Lisa, to fix!

Tiffany is coming!

More later...


	3. Bffs?

Disclaimer: I Only own Lydia.

January 24th 1974,

Tiffany almost caught me moving, but luckily she thought rationally.

Her Mom is her only parent due to the fact her Father is in prison.

Today Tiffany lugged me around, and told me I was her special doll, and only friend...

It's hard to believe.

She's afraid of her Dad, he hurt her a few times.

It infuriates me...People who hurt children are no better than murders.

If I ever meet the man...

I'll have to stop writing soon...I don't know Tiffany's sleep habits, yet.

I think from now on I'll be her silent protecter.

She needs me and I need her.

We're perfectly fit to be friends forever.

Right?

My gut tells me otherwise...


	4. That Man!

Disclaimer: I only own Lydia.

January 30th 1974,

TIFFANY'S FATHER IS OUT!!!!

I HATE HIS GUTS!!!!

LET ME RELY THE MESSAGE HE GAVE TIFFY'S MOM:

IF YOU DON'T TAKE ME BACK, TIFFANY WILL PAY DEARLY...MAYBE WITH HER LIFE.

THE NERVE OF THAT SCOUNDRAL!!!!

IF HE COMES ANYWHERE NEAR THAT INNOCENT ANGEL, SO HELP ME GOD, I'LL KILL HIM.

THE MAN REMINDS ME OF A GANGSTER I SAW ONCE.

IF I EVER SPEAK TO TIFFANY I'LL JUST TELL HER MEN AREN'T WORTH THE GUNPOWDER IT TAKES TO BLOW 'EM TO YOU-KNOW-WHERE!

I'VE GOT A HEADACHE AND TIFFY IS LOOKING FOR ME...

MORE LATER....


	5. Poor Tiffany

Disclaimer: I only own Lydia, Lisa, and the scum that is Tiffany's Dad.

February 1st 1974,

Tiffany confided in me about her Dad...

The man was scum in my eyes before, but when Tiffany told me what he did to her...

I cried when she left the room for lunch...

Men...all of them are a sick lot...

I sat mulling over the information Tiffany had just told me...

It broke my heart to have to think she's been touched so inappropriately.

And her Mother, Lisa, a very responsible person, was drunk while it would happen...

By her own Father.

The man isn't fit to be a Father.

I don't know what to do. Tiffany remembers...

He's one sick mentally disturbed man.

All I know is that I MUST protect Tiffany at all costs...

The thing that blows my mind is that he wants back into the picture, after he did that to that poor baby...

I'll keep you posted,

Lydia Sophia Wellington

P.S. Tiffany has been depressed I think. I'm gonna find out why...


	6. Jennifer!

Disclaimer: I only own Lydia.

(This chapter is dedicated to muse of suffering, who gave me this idea to expand upon...)

February 15th 1974,

I've been keeping watch over Tiffany for awhile now...

I stay awake at night watching over that child, It takes a lot out of you.

Lately, she's noticed my expression changed from smiling to frowning...

I can't help it.

Tiffany thinks that I'm angry with her, but I'm not...

She's also got a new doll.

I'm feeling a little jealous I'll admit.

It's a brunette doll, in a pink sparkly dress and flip flops.

Tiffany fixed my old dress...She turned it into a wedding dress for that new doll...

I know Tiffany loves me but it doesn't feel like it.

Today when she went to the store, she bought a leather jacket, and boots, for Jennifer...

That new doll...

As sad as it is, I 'm worried about something else entirely...she soon start liking little boys...

And that will mean she won't have time for me anymore...

Oh boy(s)...


	7. Bus Ride

Disclaimer: I only own Lydia.

February 20th 1974,

Tiffany took me to school with her today for show and tell.

It was a disaster!

Not only does she now know I can talk, she wants everyone else to know too.

Not only that but her 'Father' showed up.

I'll relay the events here:

This morning at exactly 7:28 I was (literally) dragged out of bed by the hair on my head, and roughly tossed into a 'book bag' as Tiffany refers to it.

Needless to say I was terrified of what she might do with me, I mean as of late she's been getting awful close to that Jennifer doll.

I was feeling queasy until she shoved a brush and comb into the bag, and boarded the bus.

"Hi Bekkah!" Tiffany called to her best friend.

"Hi Tiffany! What'd you bring for show and tell? I brought my Mommy's apron from the 50's...She says I look like a big girl in it." Bekkah chirped happily.

"I brought my _**favorite**_ doll...Her name is...uh,...Maryn."

"Maryn?" Bekkah repeated.

A little boy at the back of the bus threw a paper wad at Bekkah.

"Eddie! Cut it out!!!"

Another paper wad was the response.

"I'm coming back there!" Bekkah called.

Eddie laughed, and Bekkah got up from her seat and rushed to the back of the bus leaving me and Tiffany alone.

"My name is Lydia." I said just to clear things up.

Tiffany looked at me in horror.

I realized to late that perhaps I had crossed the line.

"Did you just say something?!" Tiffany squeaked hoarsely.

"My name is Lydia Sophia Wellington."

Tiffany looked at me stunned.

I couldn't help but notice one small, scrawny, red-headed boy two seats in front of us.

He was focused on Tiffany intensely.

I had to wonder if he heard our conversation....

I'll write more later...


	8. Hi my name is

Disclaimer: I only own Lydia.

February 20th 1974,

He's been staring at us all day.

The little red-headed boy, who is absolutely adorable.

He has a round face, rounded features that remind me of my own brother, and is so scrawny...

Like he doesn't eat right...

He didn't eat lunch today, because he had no lunch money...That's not entirely true.

That Eddie fellow shared his lunch with him.

At recess Tiffany left me on a bench.

The red-head walked up to me, stuck out his hand, and said...

"Hi my name is Charles, and your Lydia...Right? Did I remember right?"

I didn't answer.

"No one likes me except Eddie...I don't really have friends...SHE doesn't like it..."

"The Teacher?" I asked against my better judgment.

"No...Momma."

After awhile he left.

I noticed as he walked away he was bruised and cut up and down his legs and arms...

It made me sick at heart.

I'm startled...What's going to happen next?

To me, and Charles...


	9. Momma!

Disclaimer: I only own Lydia.

I don't know what day it is.

I've decided the events previous aren't as important, as what I've witnessed at the Ray household.

I had been talking to Charles almost everyday.

One day I told Tiffany to put me in his book bag, which, she did.

"But, why Lydia?" Tiffany uncharacteristically whined.

"I want to know more about him."

She let it drop, and shoved me in feet first.

His book bag was, on further inspection, a burlap sack.

Poor kid...no wonder he was teased.

I vowed to help him some how.

I got my chance later that day.

It was time for the children to leave, and the teacher had passed out homework.

I could hear the shuffle of feet toward the closet used to store student school things.

I gasped as I watched a small delicate hand throw the homework in.

I held my breath.

His hand brushed my dress...

I thought I had been discovered when he yelped.

"EW! Eddie don't pick your nose and then touch me!"

I felt the familiar thump of the sack hitting the firm seat of the bus.

What felt like hours, was actually only five minutes.

I felt myself suspended in air, and then moving.

"Charles?" I said loudly.

The moving stopped, and he opened the bag.

"Lydia!? What are you doing?! If my Momma were to see you...She'd tan my hide and make me dress like a girl for months!"

He had resumed walking, in the woods, I observed.

"Why? I'm here to help you!"

His voice went dead serious.

"I don't need help...Momma says I'm beyond it...She says if there were a god, he would have given her a smart, good, loving, loyal, ADORING son...I'm not."

It's a hurtful thing for a child to hear...I'd know.

My own Mother would tell me those things followed by a...

A BEATING!?

I may have deserved mine, but _Charles_? Never.

"Charles does your Momma bea..." I started urgently.

"CHERLES'S!" A nasally voice called from from directly in front of us.

Charles started shaking.

I could feel the chills running up and down his body...I was experiencing the same thing.

This woman was short...Charles was taller by at _least _a few inches....If not more.

"Wher ya bean at bow." She slurred.

"At school Momma, like you...wante...said."

He didn't say wanted?

All parents _want_ their kids in school I thought.

She seemed to sober up.

"SCHOOL?!"

The bag was opened partly.

Charles was crying.

"Momma I only did what you said to! You said you wanted a smart son! Remember?!"

Mrs. Ray looked like someone had slapped her in the face. (I wanted to!)

"Did you just get smart with me?!"

Charles took that to mean she thought he was smart.

He smiled proudly.

"Yes, ma'am, Momma."

Mrs. Ray slapped him in the face.

Charles tumbled to the ground, spitting out a couple teeth.

Sitting up he tried to catch his breath, he looked at his Mother, eyes saucer-like.

Picking up his teeth, and in a wavering voice he asked"

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR MOMMA!?"

It came out louder than intended.

"DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME YOU WORTHLESS, BASTARD!"

Charles whimpered.

"I'm so sorry Momma. I love you."

His Mother picked up a sharp piece of flint rock.

"Come here Charles."

He cowered behind the sack.

"No Momma."

She dragged him over to a river on the property.

"Charles, maybe after I do this you'll be a better son...Probably not but, I can only ask god...He's never help me before though...I wouldn't have ended up with you if he had."

She cut the boy's wrist.

I fought the urge to vomit.

The putrid liquid built a flood in my windpipe...

I couldn't breathe.

I swallowed it all for Charles sake.

Then she did something completely unexpected and sickening.

"Clean your self up in the river." She commanded.

As the boy bent low, squealing as the brackish water invaded his wounds, his Mother...

Pushed his head under the water, and held it.

For two minutes, bubbles streamed to the top...

I wanted to scream, make her stop hurting him...

After four minutes, no bubbles...

He was barely fighting now...

I panicked and prayed to god I could find a way to save him.

God answered that prayer a moment later when a lone gray wolf moseyed up to the left of me.

This would be fun.

I'd always had a way with wild things...


	10. Unexpected

(Just to send muse of suffering into meltdown...ENJOY!)

Disclaimer: I only own Lydia.

I made a low growling sound in my throat.

The wolf turned his head my way cautiously appraising me before deciding I wasn't a threat.

"Here Boy!" I urged.

Something in my voice soothed him, made my wish his command...

He wagged his tail and pranced over to me happily enough.

"Good boy! Would you please help me take care of someone?"

He seemed to lose interest in me.

I knew you had to explain what you wanted to animals, so I continued.

"That woman is holding a human pup under the water, so please help him...I'd do it myself, but I can't..."

His ears perked up when I said pup.

He looked at me and back at Mrs. Ray.

His warm brown eyes understood my plea.

With all the stealth of a predator, and grace of a dancer he closed in on Mrs. Ray.

He was right behind her now....

His attack wasn't what I thought it would be, it was funnier...

He clamped his teeth down on her rear, and she commenced to squalling.

She jumped around, and when he did let go, she left Charles and ran for home.

The wolf dragged Charles from the water.

My heart sank.

Charles wasn't breathing.


	11. Breathe, Boy, Breathe!

Disclaimer: I only own Lydia.

(Thanks Guys for being interested in this!)

I rolled Charles onto his stomach, face down.

I then climbed on top of him and jumped up and down.

I worked carefully and slowly to make sure I didn't hurt him.

I felt him raise up slightly.

"Lydia?" He whimpered softly...fearfully.

He sat up.

I fell to ground at the edge of the water.

It grazed my skirt.

"Lydia?!"

He sounded close to tears.

"Right here Charles."

He turned his body around quickly.

"I thought you'd leave me here...I only remember washing a cut..."

I walked over and wrapped my arms around his arm...That was all I could manage.

"I can't leave you."

"Why?"

"Not after this...I..."

Twigs snapped.

I made a dash for the school bag, and dove in just in time.

"CHARLES!? YOU LAZY, BASTARD....WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME WHEN THAT VICIOUS BEAST ATTACKED ME?!"

"I..."

She dug her nails in his shoulder.

"Let's go, mister..."

"Momma?"

"Shut the hell up."

"Yes, ma'am..."

My blood was boiling again.

The boy had been through a life threating, and shattering ordeal...That his own Mother put him through,and she expected him to go on like normal?!

I'll get her...

I'll get her when she least expects it...


	12. Is it death?

Disclaimer: I only own Lydia.

Charles is dead.

(Pardon the shortness, but....)


	13. You guys, I ain't killing the MC

Disclaimer: I only own Lydia.

(*Guys, stop having spaz attacks...I never specified how Charles was dead...)

Charles was dead.

After spending the evening doing chores and taking pointless beatings....

He had only gotten to bed an hour ago.

It's five am....he'll have to get up in an hour and go to school.

I've worked through the homework for him, I make Tiffany do it her by herself, but I'll make an exception.

Charles is stirring, I think I'll go fix him breakfast, Mina Ray is passed out drunk in her 'room'.

It doesn't really count as one though....

More on surroundings later though.

I'll write really soon.

I swear I will.

(* Happy now?!)


	14. Suicide? Good Lord, Don't take him!

Disclaimer: I only own Lydia.

Charles is in the emergency room!!!!!!!!!

Suicide attempt....

Dear god, take the last breath in my body, and not Charles soul....Not yet anyway...


	15. The wicked Witch is Dead!

Disclaimer: I only own Lydia.

Charles was sitting up sipping on orange juice when I was finally delivered to the room he was in.

The nurse snickered as he requested he keep me with him, but did as she was asked.

I stayed ridged in her grasp, my painted on smile (pardon the expression) perfect, and my 'glass' eyes locked on Charles.

He seemed okay to have just tried to end his life.

After what seemed like an eternity, we reached the bed where the nurse tossed me roughly on the matress with no regard for my already delicate state.

"Do you need anything?" The nurse asked sweetly.

Not waiting for his answer she turned on her heels and walked from the room.

As soon as the coast was clear, I sprang to life.

Charles sat the glass of orange juice down, and leaned back on the uncomfortable pillows.

I raced forward to adjust them for him.

When I was satisfied, I ran my fingers through his red hair noticing it was actually copper colored.

"How have they been treating you?"

Charles just nodded.

"Not well? I can fix that..."

Charles gazed at me before sighing loudly.

"Lydia, no offense, but I'd prefer not to have to chase you around the hospital."

My eyes searched the floor.

"Speaking of hospital, how did you end up here?!"

Charles eyes lit up with the light only little boys have in their eyes.

I smiled.

"Lydia, I have another friend now! I'm not a failure!"

My stomach was uneasy, but I kept my expression neutral.

"Who? I could've told you that."

I had a feeling they had something to do with the suicide attempt...which was beginning to look less and less like a suicide attempt.

Charles leaned forward as if relying a big secret.

"Eddie Caputo."

I swallowed hard.

"That's great, how did you end up here?"

There was a commotion outside the door.

Charles and I both jumped as we heard an all to familiar voice.

"He's my son, where the hell is he?!"

The door flew open.

The last thing I remember was Charles slingging me under the bed, and the crack of my head on a metal leg.

Things went fuzzy and hazy.

I was literally seeing red...I cracked my head open blood gushed from the wound.

I could feel the pain, but my reason and conciousness was slowly ebbing away.

Surely, I'd be the only person to die under a bed this way.

How pathetic.

I blacked out...was death to far away?

_~On top of the bed~_

_Charles heard a defening crack._

_It was like being inside thunder to him."_

_His Mother was ranting._

"_You bastard wait until I get you home..."_

_Charles wasn't paying attention he leaned over the side of the bed and yanked Lydia out._

_Blood was gushing down her face._

"_LYDIA!" Charles cried holding her like a baby._

_She didn't move._

_Mina Ray stood motionless watching her son cry over a doll._

_In her drunken stupor she failed to connect blood to being alive._

"_Lydia?...I'm sorry! Don't leave me! I love you so much! You can't do this!" Charles wailed._

_Mina's rage was back._

"_You love a stupid doll and not your own Mother?! Charles how indecent!?"_

_Charles was equally as angry as Mina._

"_She's more of a mother than you'll ever be...ever were!"_

_Charles said through grit teeth._

_He gently laid Lydia down in his place, and got out of the bed._

_Mina was afraid of her young son who was edging closer to her._

"_Charles?" She whispered._

_He loomed closer._

"_Charles?"_

_He was almost there..._

_Mina was against a shelf, there was no escaping Charles._

"_You know what Mommy? You suck you stupid drunk!"_

"_Charles?! What are you gonna do?!"_

_He hadn't thought that far ahead._

_Noticing her son's hesitation Mina figured tables had turned._

_But like a message from God, a pair of surgical scissors fell from the shelf...planting themselves in Mina's head._

_She fell forward as a bubble of blood escaped her lips._

_Charles stood in horror looking at his mother._

_He rolled her over and rumaged through her pockets until he found a needle and thick black thread._

_Walking back to Lydia he found a glass of water and placed the needle in to sterilize it._

_He also looked around for numbing cream._

_After finding the numbing cream and applying it with a q-tip, Charles took the needle from the water, wiped it off, and threaded it expertly._

"_Lydia, if this hurts I'm sorry..."_

_Charles began stitching the wound together._

_Lydia willed herself to keep from crying out. _

_The pain stopped quickly enough and she felt Charles climb back into the bed and pull the covers over them._

_His even, steady breathing the only clue he was asleep._

_Lydia opened her eyes, and smiled._

"_Serves you right."_

_Just then the nurse sauntered in dropping Charles luch._

"_DOCTOR!!!" _

_Was the only thing the nurse could gasp._

_Lydia rolled over and stroked Charles head._

"_I'm so glad I put those there...I knew you could do this! I'm so proud of you!"_

_Charles smiled in his sleep._

_Someone was truly proud of him._

"_I love you Mommy."_

_Lydia smiled bigger, and kissed his head._

"_I love you too sweetheart."_

(So, I've made an extra long chapter for you guys.

Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been working on a NOES Fan Fiction...anyway, how do like the twist of events?....Thanks for sticking with me and your kind reveiws!

Does anyone hate Lydia now?????)


End file.
